1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reproducing an audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a two-channel stereo system, for example, as shown in FIG. 14, a virtual sound source VSS is produced on a line between a left-channel loudspeaker SPL and a right-channel loudspeaker SPR, and sound is perceived as being output from the virtual sound source VSS. When a listener is positioned at a vertex of an isosceles triangle whose base is the line between the loudspeakers SPL and SPR, a stereo sound field with the balanced right and left outputs is realized. In particular, the best stereo effects are given to the listener who is at a vertex P0 of an equilateral triangle (see PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2002-505058).